Sable d'Ishbal : Reboot
by InkBox
Summary: Réécriture de ma première fanfiction. Cela se passe sur le chantier de reconstruction Ishbal, en automne 1915. Scar et Miles tentent de renouer avec la terre de leurs ancêtres et leurs passés , alors que d'autres personnes tentent de mettre celui-ci de cô
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1**

* * *

_"With hope in our hearts and bricks in our hands,_  
_ We sing for change."_

_Bricks_ - **Rise Against.**

* * *

**June Carter :** OC de "Qui veut le sang ..." (QVLS). A l'âge de vingt-deux ans, elle a été envoyée sur le front ishbal dans l'équipe de défense de Kimblee et a perdu ses jambes dans un effondrement d'immeuble. Celui-ci avait voulu la laisser agoniser au lieu de la soigner : elle est à présent en fauteuil roulant, ses jambes ayant été brisées sous le choc. Elle travaille depuis l'automne 1909 au Bureau des Doléances Ishbales. Si ça intéresse quelqu'un, elle est noire, c'est juste que je ne trouvais pas ça pertinent ici, je l'ai décrite seulement dans QVLS.

* * *

On frappa à la porte de June Carter qui était jusque-là occupée à lire les lettres de motivation et dossiers militaires de plusieurs candidats et candidates au poste de co-Chargé(e) du Bureau des Doléances Ishbales. Créé quelques semaines après la fin du conflit, il permettait aux personnes blessées physiquement et psychologiquement par la guerre d'en parler à cœur ouvert et parfois, d'avoir de l'aide juridique et sociale. Bien sûr, l'armée avait pris grand soin d'envoyer la plupart de ses malades droit dans leurs familles ou à l'hôpital mais ceux et celles qui tenaient encore debout malgré leurs cicatrices venaient parfois s'échouer ici après plusieurs nuits de cauchemars sanglants. La jeune femme saisit les roues de son fauteuil roulant et s'éloigna de son bureau avant de lancer un "Entrez !". La porte s'ouvrit doucement et une autre soldate apparut, visiblement en pleine réflexion. Elle était si grande que sa tête touchait presque l'embrasure de l'entrée mais si fine qu'elle n'en faisait qu'un peu plus de la moitié en largeur. Après avoir ronchonné intérieurement envers la politique du fil de fer largement popularisée par les magazines, journaux et industrie médiatique en général, June finit par demander :

"- Vous êtes ..?

- Le Commandant Alice Louise Kimblee, de West City. On m'a fait savoir que vous aviez des archives concernant Ishbal, comme des plans ou des photographies ... annonça la nouvelle venue.

- A votre droite. N'espérez pas grand chose, tout de même. Sur papier glacé ou sur place, il ne reste plus rien d'autre que des ruines. "

La co-chargée du Bureau retourna à sa tâche en jetant de temps à autre un oeil sur sa supérieure, aussi jeune soit-elle. Plus jeune qu'elle, en tout cas, même si il ne devait pas avoir plus de cinq ans d'écart entre elles deux._ En même temps_, nota-t-elle intérieurement avec une vague d'amertume, _on risque pas de promouvoir une handicapée qui fait un travail de bureau dont tout le monde se foutait jusqu'à la nouvelle politique Mustang-Grunman ..._ Soldat elle était, simple soldat elle resterait.

"Vous me fixez."

Alice n'avait pas levé un cil du dossier qu'elle parcourait avec une rapidité déconcertante, et June se paralysa l'espace d'une seconde. Même si elle n'avait pas bougé ni crié ni même changé de ton, la Commandant Kimblee lui rappelait _l'autre_ Commandant Kimblee, celui qu'elle avait connu six ans plus tôt. L'homme qui avait voulu l'abandonner à la mort en plein champ de bataille. Ils avaient la même allure, la même posture, la même façon d'imposer leur présence sans grand effort. Kimblee se tourna vers sa collègue et devina :

"- Je vous rappelle quelqu'un, n'est-ce pas ?

- C'est donc à ce point évident. Je devrais travailler là-dessus, juste avant d'essayer de courir un marathon.

- Je vous rends nerveuse, continua-t-elle en prenant le dernier dossier du peu d'archives que le bureau avait, effectivement.

- Difficile d'en faire autrement ."

June n'avait pas voulu paraître désobligeante ni insultante, d'une part parce qu'elle ressentait toujours un vague malaise en se souvenant de _l'autre_, et d'une autre parce qu'elle ne connaissait pas cette jeune femme. Dans tous les cas, elle craignait d'avoir fait fort mauvaise impression. Alice ne répondit pas et se contenta de hausser les sourcils avant de retourner à sa lecture sans dire un mot. Mortifiée et soulagée à la fois, la soldate Carter retourna à son travail sans lever les yeux jusqu'à entendre un bruit de papier. Les archives étaient à nouveau posées sur l'étagère et la Commandant la dévisageait patiemment.

" - Je vous remercie de m'avoir laissée avoir accès à vos archives, Soldat Carter , dit-elle avec un mince sourire. Bonne journée à vous.

- Je vous en prie. Au revoir."

Mais Alice ne faisait aucun geste pour partir et semblait sur le point de demander quelque chose, sans oser le faire. June vit tout de suite qu'elle avait les yeux rivés sur sa chaise roulante, ce qui l'exaspéra légèrement alors que sa vis-à-vis ne levait pas le regard. Elle nota une tristesse dans sa voix quand celle-ci demanda :

" C'est lui qui a fait ça ?"

June n'aimait pas qu'on lui rappelle sans cesse qu'elle était sur un fauteuil roulant. Bien sûr, elle était contente de l'avoir comme il lui permettait de se déplacer et de vivre "normalement" malgré le peu d'accommodations pour handicapés mais elle avait la nette impression que les gens ne voyaient que ça et ne trouvaient pas d'autre moyen de l'aborder que sous le biais du handicap. Mettez un être sur une chaise roulante, et vous verrez que les discussions banales qu'on a dans la file d'attente de la boulangerie parlent bien moins de la météo que du fait que vous n'avez plus vos deux jambes en état de fonctionnement dit "normal". Mais elle sentait que c'était une question difficile à poser, bien que l'évidence, elle, s'imposait.

"- D'une certaine façon, oui, dirons-nous. C'est un des risques de la guerre, après tout, coupa-t-elle avec un sourire qui se voulait brave, mais qui tremblait légèrement.

- Bonne journée Soldat Carter."

Sur ce, la Commandant Kimblee partit tout à fait. Elle déambula le long de plusieurs couloirs, entendant certaines personnes commenter son allure et son physique ("Tu trouves pas qu'elle ressemble à ...?" "Oh, on dirait ..!"). Puis, enfin, une lourde porte en bois : le cœur du quartier général de Central City avait été rénové en un rien de temps grâce à l'aide d'alchimiste volontaires mais des travaux persistaient encore ça et là. Le Jour Promis ne s'était déroulé que quelques mois plus tôt après tout : suite à la mise en place d'une administration provisoire, avec le Général Grunman à sa tête et Mustang en (très) bonne position de pouvoir, de grands chantiers étaient en cours.

Dont le chantier Ishbal.

Elle inspira un grand coup et frappa de toutes ses forces, quitte à se faire mal aux doigts. Elle était respectée et même crainte à West City mais ici, elle n'était pas grand chose, rien de plus qu'un grade et un nom. Surtout un nom, en fait. Elle s'introduit dans le petit bureau désert qui ouvrait sur un salle de travail au comble de l'activité où elle entra discrètement. Tout le monde l'ignora royalement et elle avança sans faire de vagues jusqu'à une nouvelle porte arborant une plaque gravée : "Colonel Roy Mustang, chef de l'administration Grunman". Des chefs avec des bureaux avec des chefs de bureaux dans des bureaux._ Bureauception_, songea-t-elle avec un brin d'ironie en frappant avec le heurtoir. _Je vais passer plus de temps à arpenter des couloirs et des bureaux administratifs qu'à recevoir mes papiers, je le sens ..._

" Entrez ! Commandant ... Kimblee, dit Mustang en lisant la note de service attestant de son rendez-vous avec la dénommée. Il la regarda comme si elle était une licorne puis indiqua la chaise en face de lui : Asseyez-vous, je vous en prie ."

Une femme blonde aux cheveux courts se trouvait à côté de son supérieur et salua la nouvelle venue d'un geste poli de la tête tout en restant silencieuse. Lieutenant Hawkeye, sans doute. Alice obtempéra en prenant bien garde à planter ses deux pieds à plat dans le sol: les croiser pendant trop longtemps les rendait groggy et elle ne voulait pas s'humilier publiquement en tombant une fois à nouveau debout. Le Colonel parcourait du regard son dossier militaire, ce qui était assez atterrant puisqu'elle avait pris ce rendez-vous un mois avant et qu'il avait bien du avoir deux minutes pour le lire, quand même.

"- Intéressant, conclut-il en le refermant. Vous voulez quelque chose à boire ?

- Une Vodka-Martini , agité mais pas secoué, s'entendit-elle répondre. Une fois qu'elle eut LOURDEMENT senti quatre yeux la dévisager avec effroi (après tout, il n'était que dix heures trente du matin, pas vraiment l'heure de l'apéritif), elle se justifia : Non, laissez tomber, je faisais une référence à James Bond. Vous avez une mission pour moi, M ?

- Je n'ai jamais lu Ian Fleming mais je note que vous avez plus d'humour que votre oncle, soupira Roy. Vous êtes vraiment dans la veine guerrière de l'armée, ce qui explique votre rang pour votre jeune âge.

- Vous avez été Colonel très jeune dans votre cas, le coupa Alice, qui se rendit tout de suite compte de son impolitesse.

- J'ai été promu à vingt-huit ans et non vingt-quatre comme _dans votre cas_. Vous pouvez m'expliquer ?

- Mon Commandant est mort pendant une bataille et c'est moi qui ai pris sa place pendant la quatre jours suivants sans dormir et presque sans manger, le tout dans le froid et la neige; c'était durant l'hiver 1913. Exceptionnellement rude. J'ai jamais aussi eu aussi faim de toute ma vie, et si je peux l'avouer, j'étais plus pressée d'aller dormir et manger que d'avoir une étoile supplémentaire sur l'épaule, répondit-elle d'un ton égal. Mais les huiles ont du se dire que je valais bien ça. Ou bien c'est mon nom qui a encore fait l'effet d'une petite bombe, comme souvent.

- Vous avez l'air de l'assumer, ce nom.

- Je n'ai pas le choix.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire qu'Ishbal vous conviendrait ? Vous n'avez fait que combattre et vous êtes très jeune pour vous retrouver à diriger autant d'hommes, la contredit Mustang.

- Vous aussi, à votre échelle, sourit-elle comme un serpent, ce qui fit frissonner son interlocuteur un bref instant. Si je peux convaincre mille hommes de se livrer à corps perdu dans un combat, je peux en convaincre mille de reconstruire une région. Et je suis plus qu'un patronyme."

Quelque dans sa voix pendant sa dernière phrase sentait la résignation amère, et Roy la fixa pendant quelques secondes, un tampon officiel à la main. C'était un risque qu'il prenait : soit Alice Kimblee était digne de confiance et arrivait à se faire respecter par ses hommes et accepter par les Ishbals (ce qui s'annonçait difficile) soit elle ne l'était pas et il courait droit au désastre. Il pouvait refuser sa candidature : elle n'était pas la première à se présenter à lui, et ne serait pas la dernière. Quelque chose en elle lui rappelait le Général Armstrong, et ce n'était pas qu'un compliment : certes, Olivia Armstrong était digne, droite et déterminée mais son sang-froid lui faisait parfois peur.

Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de prendre un tel risque.

Sa main hésita, à une dizaine de centimètres du papier promulgant la Commandant Kimblee à la tête des opérations Ishbales.

Mustang releva la tête et le fixa à nouveau : elle savait très bien ce qu'il pensait, et il le voyait. Mais son visage n'exprimait pas la colère, mais un répit sincère. Comme si elle pensait que c'était couru d'avance et qu'il n'y avait pas de raison qu'elle ait un traitement de faveur, ce qui lui traversait l'esprit justement.

Par un accès de confiance soudain, la main du Colonel appuya le tampon rouge en bas de la feuille, qu'il tendit délicatement avec un classeur prêt à craquer. Il soupira et précisa :

" - Voilà votre documentation et votre proclamation. Vous serez à Ishbal en Septembre, en même temps que le Commandant Miles de Briggs et la Lieutenant Grant de Central. En revanche, vous devrez y aller par vos propres moyens. Vous pourrez prendre le train avec vos hommes ou y aller en voiture, c'est votre choix, conclut-il.

- J'ai donc trois semaines pour me préparer ... commenta Alice plus pour elle-même qu'autre chose.

- Tout à fait. Félicitations pour ce poste , j'espère que vous ne me décevrez pas. Vous n'avez déçu personne jusque maintenant.

- Et je ne compte pas commencer aujourd'hui."

* * *

Olivia Mira Armstrong porta la main à son oreille, traversée d'un bourdonnement, signe qu'on parlait d'elle, comme aurait dit sa mère. Mais sa mère était en voyage et elle ne voyait pas qui pouvait bien bavarder sur son dos à dix heures trente-quatre du matin. Elle secoua la tête et alla jusqu'à la fenêtre de son bureau : le paysage avait perdu d'une très grande partie de sa neige, mais il en restait tout en haut des montagnes, découpées à la lame par le ciel bleu. Ses pensées la guidèrent jusqu'au Jour Promis et aux actions de ses hommes, cachés chez elles avec des tanks. Elle sourit brièvement au souvenir de voir les cyprès taillés au milimètre près être écrasés sans vergogne, puis son visage se referma quand elle se rappela les pertes qu'elle avait subies.

Buccaneer, notamment.

On frappa à sa porte puis on entra : le Commandant Miles s'inclina et la salua manu militari. Miles, une autre perte en quelque sorte. La faute à Mustang, pensa Olivia de façon puérile. Mais ce n'était pas que Mustang : Miles souhaitait réellement retourner sur la terre de ses ancêtres et aider à reconstruire Ishbal. Mustang lui en avait offert l'opportunité, et il l'avait saisir au vol : cela n'altérait en rien leurs relations jusqu'à ce qu'il doive partir.

"- Madame, j'ai reçu des nouvelles de la part du Colonel Mustang, annonça-t-il.

- Que dit-il ?

- Nous avons le dernier nom pour la Mission Ishbal. La Commandant Alice Kimblee.

- Kimblee ? répéta Olivia Armstrong en levant un sourcil. De la famille de l'Ecarlate sans doute ?

- Sa nièce. Elle vient de West City, elle était à la frontière avec Creta. Mustang dit qu'elle vous ressemble, sourit-il légèrement.

- Je ne pense pas qu'il ait dit ça par pure gentillesse , persifla sa supérieure en s'asseyant. C'est un sacré pari qu'il a fait. Mais ce n'est pas parce qu'une branche est pourrie qu'il faut couper tout l'arbre, n'est-ce pas ? raisonna-t-elle.

- J'espère bien, Madame.

- Pourquoi m'en informer, Miles ? C'est ton travail, pas le mien. Ishbal sera sous ta responsabilité, et la sienne et celle de ... Grant, là.

- Votre opinion compte à mes yeux, mon Général.

- Mon opinion sur ce choix ..? Reste sur tes gardes, finit-elle par dire après un moment.

- Bien, Madame. Je quitterai Briggs dans deux semaines, je pars avec un peu d'avance retrouver Scar. Il est en train de faire le tour du pays avec d'anciens amis pour ramener son peuple chez eux à temps.

- Je vois. Retourne donc à ton travail, Miles. Tu es encore un ours de Briggs pour le moment, le congédia-t-elle le plus poliment possible.

- Bien, Madame."

* * *

" Elle est des nôôôtreeuh ! Elle part à Ishbal comme les aaaauuutreeeeuh !"

Une fois sa surprise passée, Alice enleva les cotillons et paillettes de ses cheveux et fixa Mary Grant d'un œil assassin. Elle en avait foutu plein la moquette, et ça risquait pas de partir avant de s'acharner à mort avec l'aspirateur.

" - Comment tu es entrée chez moi ? demanda-t-elle en s'avançant vers le salon.

- J'ai crocheté la serrure de la porte de derrière, dit son amie comme si c'était parfaitement naturel. Je voulais être la première à te féliciter.

- "Félicitations pour te jeter au milieu de personnes qui souhaitent la mort de toute ta famille Alice Louise Kimblee ! Bravo ! Honneur à ton manque de sens commun ! Bravo pour ton comportement suicidaire !".

- ... C'est un peu ça. Cependant, c'est avec joie que je te retrouve.

- Moi aussi. Mais calme-toi sur les paillettes la prochaine fois, grommela Alice avant de sortir son énorme classeur. Tu viens réviser avec moi ?

- C'est ce que j'avais prévu ! s'exclama Mary en sortant un classeur similaire. Mais on peut manger un bout avant ?"

Sans même attendre de réponse, elle alla dans la cuisine et commença à se servir comme si elle était chez elle. Habituée à ce comportement que certains qualifieraient de "sans-gêne" mais que Alice attendait de ses ami(e)s, la Commandant monta à l'étage se laver les mains et dégager les restes de cotillons de ses cheveux.

Le miroir n'était pas son meilleur allié : même si elle n'était pas particulièrement laide, la fatigue et le stress de sa journée avaient creusé ses traits, ce qui accentuait la clarté de ses yeux bleus. Et ses cernes, aussi, d'une façon moins sexy. Elle mit l'eau à couler et se brossa les cheveux, regardant l'émail se colorer de vert, rose et jaune étincelant. Une fois que le plus gros eut dégagé de son crâne, Alice mit tous ses cheveux à droit, dévoilant une moitié gauche aux cheveux ras, passés depuis peu à la tondeuse. Sous ce minuscule duvet, une large cicatrice, juste au dessus de l'oreille.

* * *

_Bonsoir mes ami(e)s._

_Avant toute chose, une explication s'impose. J'ai supprimé Sable d'Ishbal un peu plus tôt aujourd'hui pour la simple et pertinente raison que je n'aimais pas ce que j'en avais fait. Je l'ai commencée il y a plus de trois ans et de fil en aiguille, j'ai fait n'importe quoi et je trouvais ça catastrophique. C'est ce qui explique le très très peu d'updates depuis déjà bien des mois. Mais comme je suis quelqu'un qui n'aime pas baisser les bras, j'ai décidé de recommencer, mais en changeant pas mal de choses. Il n'y aura pas de AlicexScar ici. On peut très bien s'épanouir par soi-même, nom mais ! Et puis, je suis pas quelqu'un de très romantique non plus, et ça se voyait dans les derniers (affreux) chapitres._

_J'espère tout de même que ce reboot vous plaira. J'ai eu envie de refaire cette fanfiction après avoir écrit "Qui veut le sang ..." que je dois terminer (Oui, je me fixe comme but de finir cette fic en moins d'un an, mais ça me semble utopique ...) et par conséquent, il y a et aura des personnages OC qui viennent de cette fanfic. Néanmoins, pour ceux et celles qui n'ont pas envie de la lire, ce que je comprends comme elle est longue et que j'écris comme un pied, je vous présenterai l'autre OC venant de cette fic en haut du chapitre où il/elle apparaîtra, comme je l'ai fait ici avec June Carter._

_Je vais me faire la bonne résolution d'écrire plus régulièrement, car après tout, comme j'étudie chez moi, j'ai du temps libre, je dois l'avouer (dit celle qui a préféré réécrire un chapitre de fic que de faire sa dissertation à rendre pour demain impérativement). _

_Je vous reverrai sans aucun doute la prochaine fois dans QVLS !_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapitre 2_**

* * *

_"Maybe if I fall asleep, I won't breathe right."_

**_Hear Me_ - Imagine Dragons.**

* * *

Le temps avait passé et s'était adouci par la même occasion. Miles le sentait au vent frais qui soufflait contre son dos alors qu'il inspectait la forteresse de Briggs pour une dernière inspection avant son départ. Depuis le toit,sa dernière destination, le paysage s'étendait à perte de vue et les montagnes semblaient presques irréelles alors que si proches. Le Général Armstrong était assise sur le rebord, les pieds pendant dangereusement dans le vide, très occupée à faire miroiter la pâle lumière du soleil sur son sabre. Un silence respectueux et confortable s'était installé entre eux alors que tous deux cherchaient comment se saluer respectueusement tout en évitant (ironiquement) d'être froids.

" - Miles, coupa Olivia en se redressant d'un geste. Je te fais confiance. Tu as toujours été un bon élément ici, et il n'y a aucun doute que tu seras tout aussi bien là-bas. Ne laisse personne dicter ta conduite.

- Je ne comptais pas là-dessus mon Général, sourit imperceptiblement Miles en effleurant ses lunettes noires. J'espère prouver que Briggs forme d'aussi bons officiers qu'ailleurs.

- Si ce n'est meilleurs, souffla-t-elle à voix basse.

- Et que les motivations d'Amestris vis-à-vis des Ishbals ont changé, conclut-il. Je dois rejoindre Scar à North City. D'après lui, les flux migratoires sont en route et nous n'avons plus qu'à commencer le chantier, soupira douloureusement le métis en imaginant le carnage.

- Soit. Reste intègre et fier de toi-même. Je te saluerai d'ici. Au revoir Miles, le salua Olivia Armstrong au garde-à-vous.

- Ce fut un honneur de vous avoir en supérieure, mon Général. Je reviendrai d'ici plusieurs mois, mais je prends en note vos conseils. Au revoir Général Armstrong."

Il lui rendit son salut et tourna les talons pour descendre, descendre, descendre au plus profond des entrailles de Briggs et finalement ressortir par l'immense porte. Une voiture noire l'attendait, ainsi que ses bagages : le chauffeur lui ouvrit la porte avant. Tous deux prirent place et démarrèrent. Alors que le véhicule s'éloignait de Briggs, Miles bougea le rétroviseur pour apercevoir au loin une haute silhouette semblant veiller sur lui, depuis le toit de l'imprenable forteresse du Nord.

* * *

" Margrave !" cria Alice.

Un bruit de griffes se fit entendre sur le plancher puis sur le perron : un immense chien apparut tout sourire et la queue frétillante et alla s'asseoir aux pieds de sa maîtresse. Mary recula instinctivement après avoir jeté ses sacs dans le coffre du 4x4 noir d'Alice Kimblee.

" - Tu comptes vraiment emmener ton sac à puces ?

- Je n'allais pas l'abandonner, la pauvre ! s'insurgea son amie. Et puis, ça me fait une protection supplémentaire.

- Je ne suis pas assez bien pour toi ?

- Pfff ... soupira-t-elle en prenant sa tête en main. Je suis ... très contente de t'avoir avec moi mais tu n'es pas un chien et encore moins MA CHIENNE. Il n'y a pas de point de comparaison, articula-t-elle clairement.

- Désolée. On va pouvoir partir, lui annonça Mary en fermant le coffre. Tu veux que je conduise en premier ?

- Pourquoi pas."

Elle lui tendit les clés et prit place après avoir installé Margrave à l'arrière du véhicule,où l'impressionnant animal s'assit bien sagement. La Lieutenant Grant mit l'engin en marche et quitta le long chemin de terre qui menait à la maison de Kimblee, en banlieue de la ville. Alice tordit le rétroviseur pour voir sa demeure une dernière dans la lueur du soleil levant puis détourna les yeux pour se concentrer sur la route encore peu fréquentée.

* * *

"- Tu veux un magazine ou des nougats peut-être ?

- Miles, je ne trouve pas ça drôle, lui reprocha Scar à voix basse. Je n'aurais pas du t'écouter et te suivre ici !"

"Ici" signifiait "La gare de North City" où les deux hommes avaient des billets pour eux dans le train spécialement destiné à Ishbal, qui passerait par East City prendre d'autres groupes d'hommes et de femmes en uniforme bleu étaient ça et là, mais les deux compagnons se terraient dans un recoin près du kiosque à journaux et confiseries. Le seul souci avec ce moyen de transport, c'était que le prix du billet de train, forcément cher vu qu'il n'y avait qu'UN train pour Ishbal avant des mois, était directement prélevé sur la paye des soldats. Autant que pour quelqu'un de gradé comme Miles, cela n'avait pas grande importance, autant que cela pouvait en avoir pour d'autres.

Leur départ fut annoncé, leurs bagages furent pris (enfin, ceux de Scar ne pesaient pas bien lourd de toute façon) , le sifflet siffla et le train quitta la gare avec les deux hommes dans un wagon à part, destiné aux officiers. De toute façon, il n'y avait pas grand monde avec eux pour le moment mais ils avaient encore un arrêt à faire à East City avant de prendre la direction de la région dévastée. Après de longues minutes durant lesquelles chacun lisait un journal, Scar posa ce qu'on appelle communément "la question qui fâche" :

" Qui est-ce ?"

Miles se trouva nez à nez avec une page à moitié remplie par trois photos en noir et blanc, dont la sienne, à gauche. Puis celle du Lieutenant Grant d'après la légende de la photo, puis Alice Kimblee.

Il préféra jouer les idiots :

"- Moi, pour répondre à un tiers de ta question.

- Je parle des deux autres, au plutôt, de la dernière, lui rappela Scar sans hausser la voix mais sans la rendre plus amicale pour autant.

- C'est écrit en dessous. Je n'en sais rien de plus, crois-moi, essaya Miles en levant les mains. Je suis tout aussi surpris que toi et tout aussi anxieux d'une part.

- Mustang a perdu l'esprit ! Je refuse de ... de même regarder une personne qui ...

- Attends et fais-toi ton opinion, lui imposa son frère aux yeux rouges. Je ne suis pas enthousiaste non plus, mais Mustang n'est pas un idiot irréfléchi. Elle doit bien avoir quelque chose de mieux que son homonyme psychopathe ..."

* * *

"- AAAAH NON PAS _PENNY LANE_ TUEZ-MOI JE VEUX MOURIR NOOON ! NON ! NOOON ! PASSE-MOI MON FUSIL !

- NON TU NE TE FERAS PAS SAUTER LA CABOCHE POUR VINGT SECONDES DES BEATLES !

- SI LEUR MUSIQUE EST TROP HORRIBLE ! CETTE JOIE CET ENTHOUSIASME CETTE MIEVRERIE ! CELA ME REND MALADE !"

Cette litanie , liée à un combat pour empêcher le suicide de son amie, empêchait Mary Grant de se concentrer sur la route et manqua de les faire balancer dans un fossé boueux. Elle avait oublié que la musique de ces quatre mecs à la coupe au bol était aussi dangereuse pour sa supérieure et collègue que la Neuvième Symphonie de Beethoven dans Orange Mécanique. Elle changea rapidement de station pour avoir droit à du Iron Maiden, repris de façon véhémente par Alice. Du moins jusqu'à la station-service où elles changèrent de place et où Margrave se détendit les pattes en sautillant un peu partout sur la maigre pelouse. La chienne fut cajolée et nourrie jusqu'à ce qu'elles doivent reprendre la route. Il leur restait de longues heures à rouler jusqu'à Ishbal.

* * *

_"Le sang ne meurt jamais."_

_Le silence sombre et froid laissait résonner cette voix calme venue d'outre-tombe. Scar ne voyait rien d'autre que les ténèbres, jusqu'à ce qu'une silhouette rouge, comme en feu, ne se dessine devant lui et ne se meut lentement en sa direction. Il restait tétanisé, incapable de s'enfuir. L'apparition eut un sourire reptilien et leva la main, qui arborait un tatouage circulaire qu'il connaissait par cœur._

_"Le sang ne ment jamais."_

_Un autre bruit se fit entendre : c'était celui de son sang qui battait contre ses propres tympans. Kimblee, ou son fantôme, sa chimère, posa un index sur son front et la sensation était une douleur insupportable. C'était chaud comme l'Enfer et froid comme la glace, tranchant et écrasant à la fois. Un sifflement strident sortit de sa bouche à place d'un hurlement de douleur._

" Hey ! Hey ! le secoua Miles, qui l'avait vu gigoter dans son sommeil. C'était un cauchemar."

Rassuré mais étrangement nauséeux, l'Ishbal but un peu d'eau et nota qu'ils quittaient East City. _Cela explique le sifflement ..._

* * *

Mais pas la peur qui le taraudait encore, sournoise et bestiale, au fond de ses tripes.

" RISE AND SHINE SLEEPING BEAUTY !"

Comme pour ajouter au commentaire de sa maîtresse, Margrave lécha généreusement le visage de Mary, qui se débattit illico. Elles étaient encore en voiture, mais le paysage était plus aride et désert. Les maisons et la verdure se faisaient rares et elles ne croisaient que des camions de transport en plein travail. Une boule se forma dans sa gorge et elle se surprit à caresser la tête de l'animal pour se rassurer.

Finalement, une vallée se révéla à elles et toutes deux sortirent les mains dans les poches. Tout ce qui avait pu exister ici n'était à présent plus que ruines, cratères, cendres et désolation. Pas une âme en vue, à part quelques animaux maigrissimes. Rien ne poussait plus à Ishbal depuis bien des années. Le vent les frappa en plein visage tandis que toutes deux restaient silencieuses, Margrave ayant même l'air de comprendre la solennité de la situation en s'allongeant, la tête sur ses pattes. Une fumée apparut à l'horizon et le train provenant de North City s'approcha de la région détruite, aussi près que l'autorisaient les voies ferrées.

Après une brève concertation, les deux jeunes femmes décidèrent de trouver la gare en suivant la trace de la locomotive fumante.

* * *

"Nous y sommes."

Tels furent les premiers mots de Miles alors que le véhicule ralentissait au milieu de nulle part, Scar derrière lui. Il sortit de leur wagon et entreprit de pousser ses subordonnés à se préparer, laissant l'Ishbal seul face à ses pensées. Aucune d'elle n'était particulièrement réjouissante, ainsi fut-il soulagé quand le train s'arrêta et que le Commadant revint vers lui.

Ils descendit au milieu de la foule d'Amestris dont une partie fut bouche bée en découvrant l'ex-ennemi numéro 1 du pays revenir "chez lui" en compagnie de militaires, mais le regard convenu et serein de Miles les calma. Heureusement. Ce n'était pas le moment de faire une scène : une voiture s'approchait. Noire, immense, et aux roues plus grosses qu'un ourson, elle n'était vraisemblablement pas un véhicule militaire. Deux personnes et un chien en sortirent, et Miles recula d'un pas. La bête tenait plus du molosse que du yorkshire toy, et il tenait pas à avoir la rage.

"- Beau décor, belle ambiance. La photographie serait géniale dans un film. J'me croirais dans _"The Fall"_ pour un peu .

- Je sens plus mes jambes, et j'ai autant d'énergie que Stephen Hawking.

- Si t'avais le même cerveau, ce serait d'jà bien ! Ouille ! gémit la plus grande silhouette de deux, alors qu'elles s'approchaient, sous l'œil soupçonneux des militaires alors que le train repartait dans l'autre sens.

- Le train est pas sensé siffler trois fois ? Pourquoi il ferait ça ? J'ai jamais vu ce western ...

- Grant, prends l'air digne et sûr de toi !

- Comment tu veux que j'ai l'air digne et sûre de moi alors que je marche et parle comme un vieux pirate unijambiste lépreux bourré ?!" gémit l'autre.

Elles étaient proches à présent, et Miles et Scar les reconnurent. Un grand, grand , grand **SILENCE** (en majuscules et gras la totale) était tombé depuis le coup du pirate et il ne se rompit pas quand Kimblee et Grant firent face aux Ishbals. Mary fixa le pied droit d'Alice du coin de l'œil et toussota :

" -Euh pour l'unijambiste je euh ... je ne ... je ne voulais pas porter atteinte à ton intégrité physique ...

- Tu me réconfortes. Chaud au cœur, vraiment, murmura son amie avec une main sur la poitrine.

- Ah ?

- Oui, je veux dire, dans une région déserte, avec des gens qui ne m'aiment pas pour mon nom, avec des rescapés d'un peuple que ma famille a un peu massacré, avec -oh bonjour!- l'homme qui a voulu faire une brochette avec Solf et un autre qui a du le subir pendant plusieurs jours, je veux dire, c'est bien les calembours DE MERDE SUR MA JAMBE QUI ME TOUCHENT LE PLUS !"

(On passa un niveau au-dessus du **SILENCE** (en majuscules et en gras). Nous l'appelerons donc le **SILEEEENCE**).

"- ... Bonjour quand même. Commandant Kimblee, West City, salua Alice en reprenant son sang-froid. Et voici Margrave, ma chienne.

- Lieutenant Grant, Central. Bon, maintenant, on fait la farandole et on boit du Champomy ou vous restez plantés comme des c- ? Aïe ! Désolée mon Commandant. Et euh ... Monsieur ? hésita Mary en regardant Scar, qui faisait quand même deux têtes de plus qu'elle.

- Enchanté, annonça Miles en s'inclinant. Le camp se fera plus au centre, les fournitures ont déjà été entreposées par d'autres équipes. Celle de Central et West City est déjà ici, il me semble. Vous avez une radio ?

- Dans la voiture, indiqua Alice en désignant son véhicule du pouce. Vous partez de votre côté ou vous essayez de monter avec nous ?

- Tentez de communiquer avec le campement. La plupart de exilés sont là. Nous vous suivrons à pied."

* * *

Après être retournées à la voiture, obtenu les coordonnées des équipes déjà présentes et commencé à rouler vers le centre de la région, Mary et Alice laissèrent toutes deux échapper un soupir de soulagement. La soirée s'approchait, et le vent se faisait plus vif. Elles descendirent pour rencontrer un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années nommé James qui leur serra la main et leur présenta les alentours, ainsi qu'à Miles. Kimblee était secrètement soulagée que Scar ne soit pas là, et elle décida de se reposer dès que possible.

Elle prit ses quartiers dans la tente qu'elle partageait avec le Lieutenant Grant, s'allongea sur son lit de camp et s'endormit sans même s'en rendre compte, droit jusqu'au lendemain matin.

* * *

Ishbal était plus désolée que dans ses derniers souvenirs. Alors que tous ses camarades Ishbals, Dahlil y compris, parlaient de la reconstruction à venir et des militaires (dont une certaine personne), lui cherchait un peu de solitude. La nuit était belle et claire, aux étoiles éclatantes. Dommage qu'il n'ait personne avec qui partager cette jolie vue. Un reniflement attira son attention, et la chienne du Commandant Kimblee apparut, la queue basse. Il eut peur un instant qu'elle ne le mordre, mais l'animal avança vers lui et lui renifla doucement la main, cherchant quelque friandise. Avec un bref sourire, il lui tendit un reste de pain dur du dîner, que Margrave accepta volontiers après l'avoir reniflé avec méfiance. Quand le chien eut fini, elle eut droit à quelques simples caresses puis repartit tranquillement.

Quand elle rentra, sa maîtresse était allongée et Mary lisait un roman quelconque. Cette dernière nota l'animal attristé de n'avoir personne avec qui jouer et l'invita à se coucher au pied de son lit. Qu'est-ce qu'elle ne ferait pas pure bonté.

* * *

_Bonsoir !_

_J'me tape une bonne migraine donc je vais tenter de faire court ... Je vous promets que QVLS va bientôt être mis à jour, j'ai juste à taper mes idées, tout est organisé. C'est que je révise pour le concours de bibliothécaire début Février et que j'ai des soucis de santé donc j'ai du mal à rester concentrée longtemps ( et ça n'aide pas à bosser). Pour ceux/celles qui se posent la question, Margrave est un Dogue Allemand/Great Dane._

_J'espère que vous passez tous et toutes de bonnes fêtes en tout cas !_

_Musique : "Bad as me" de Tom Waits._


End file.
